The invention relates to an orthesis joint and in particular to an orthesis joint for a knee or leg orthesis.
Such an orthesis joint is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,054. The orthesis joint is in particular used as a knee joint for leg or theses. For preventing chafing of the support plate at the knee a prior used orthesis which is constructed according to the teaching of the U.S. Patent comprises a pressure cushion which is arranged at the side of the support plate facing the knee and which is rigidly connected to the support plate. This pressure cushion has the disadvantage that every flexion and stretching causes a change of position thereof because of the path of movement resulting from the two joints. In other words, the pressure cushion constantly moves up and down or back and forth, respectively, at the knee.